


Do You Think Andraste was a Virgin?

by vieralynn (sarasa_cat)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, accidental baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/vieralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a DA:O universe where Duncan doesn't pick Neria Surana as a warden, Neria and Cullen begin a sexual relationship only to learn, one week later, of the holes in the education Cullen received from the Chantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think Andraste was a Virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Dragon Age, accidental baby!" and inspired by a piece of dialogue that was never used in DA:O in which [Cullen wonders if Andraste was a virgin](http://vieralynn.tumblr.com/post/28315345747/cullen-when-bored-so-do-you-think-andraste-was).

“So… do you think Andraste was a virgin? She was the Maker’s bride after all… So, what do you think that means?” Cullen asked.

“That is a silly question,” Neria replied. “Anyhow, keep your voice down. We can’t let anyone find you in here.”

“Oh, come on, you have lots of privacy now that you’ve been assigned your own room. This isn’t like the apprentice quarters. People expect harrowed mages to be responsible. No one can hear us.”

“It doesn’t matter. We should get dressed before Irving comes looking for me.” Neria sat up and reached for her robe. Her blanket fell away, exposing her naked breasts. She swung her feet over the side of the bed.

“I think we still have time for one more.” Cullen wrapped his arm around her waist.

“And risk Irving walking in on us?”

“I’m sure he’s walked in on worse.” 

“For a devout knight, you are truly shameful. And, to answer your question, Andraste was _not_ a virgin. She had three sons while married to Maferath. You fell asleep during your history lessons, didn’t you.”

“Well, I might have.” 

“Have you ever read ‘The Search for the True Prophet’?”

“I… can’t say I remember that one.”

“That book lays out a strong historical case showing how Andraste was actually a powerful mage.”

Cullen bolted upright. “Wait! Did you say Andraste was a mage and that she had three sons?”

“That’s what the best historical evidence points to.”

“You mean _mages_ can have _babies_ too?”

“Cullen, of course mages can have babies. What, exactly, did they teach you in the monastery?”

He looked at her, wide eyed, mouth agape. Not a word came out of him.

“You do realize that what we have done every single afternoon this week could have certain consequences?” Neria drummed her fingers against her naked thigh.

“But— I thought— I mean— you couldn’t? Is it possible that what we’ve been doing, oh—”

“Babies don’t come from the Fade, delivered by a stork, only after two people have been married in the Chantry. You know that, right? Look, I grew up in the Alienage. I know exactly how babies are created.”

“Sweet Maker! You really aren’t saying that what we’ve done could have caused—”

“I thought you _knew_ what you were doing!” Neria scolded.

“Well, I’ve never _seen_ mages get round with pregnancy or raise any babies here in the tower, so I always thought that— wait, are you absolutely certain mages can get pregnant?”

“Cullen, yes, they can. Just like anyone else. The Chantry sends them away for while and then they take the baby before sending the mage back to the Circle. Didn’t you ever wonder where Marlene was all of last winter and spring?”

“Marlene? Really? It never occurred to me.” 

“Well, now you know. And given what we have done all week, it could happen to me too. I can’t believe you didn’t know about this. And, no, Andraste definitely wasn’t a virgin. Furthermore, I doubt the Maker cared one bit.”

Cullen chewed on his lip as he took in this information. “I wonder why I wasn’t taught any of this?”

“I suspect there were many things the monastery failed to teach you.”

“Maybe we should get dressed. Oh, Maker… This has given me a lot to think about.” Cullen sat silently as he wound a strand of Neria’s hair around his finger. “Did Marlene know how she got with child?”

Neria laughed. “Of course she knew.” 

“Did she tell him?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you…”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.” Cullen pressed the bridge of his nose against Neria’s cheek. “We should probably get dressed,” he whispered.

“Yes, we should.”


End file.
